User blog:StormieCreater/The Awesomely Weird Resistance (Fanfic)
Part 1 10 year old Eska Devereaux slid down the stair railing after a good night's rest. She greeted her chef and the people there and went out for a stray ghost check. Since Ivan escaped through the ghost door after all the colors been restored, all the ghosts were gone too. But, Eska was just a bit scared to face him alone, so she decided to train until she was ready to face him. She waited for Spiro to come, but he wasn't there. After an hour, she called Professor Von Drake "Hey, Von Drake" Eska greeted him "Have you seen Spiro? He was supposed to meet me here for ghost duty" "I can't say I have" Von Drake answered back. "Isn't he back at the Cafe?" "No, I haven't seen him, but do you think you could check to see if he is in Castleton?" With a quick nod, Professor quickly went to work to look for Spiro. After a while, he got a result. "I'm afraid he's not here. But I did see something" Eska hung onto his every word. "Spiro, I believe, has been kidnapped" In another part of the world, in Burbank, Yakko Warner was practiciing his theme song. Only, his siblings weren't by his side. He looked all over the studio to find them, but he couldn't. With an angry face, he headed towards Thaddeus Plotz's department. While sipping his coffee, Plotz read his early checls until he was startled by a ticked Yakko. "Hey, what's the big idea, Plotz?!" He poked Plotz's chest. "Get out, Yakko!" Mr. Plotz retorted "I'm busy!" "Not until you tell me what you did to my sibs!" Yakko demanded him Plotz sighed, giving up "I didn't do anything! Last thing I remember yesterday, they were in the water tower. Now, will you please get out of here?!" Listening to Plotz' s orders, Yakko looked in his water tower. No sibs. He sighed dramatically. "All alone. No siblings by me to tease others. What will a punny guy like me do???" Meanwhile in Mewni, Star Butterfly was about to get ready for her day, and to call Marco, who'd gone to earth to visit his parents. But when she called, he didn't pick up. When she called again, the same thing happened. He told her last night he would come back in the morning to deal with his squire duties. But as hours passed by, he never showed up. She went into the main room to confront her mother and father about the situation. However her mom was out. "Dad" Star explained the situation "Did Marco tell you guys when he was coming back?" "Yes, he did" Her father, River "But I haven't seen him anywhere. And if you're wondering about your mum, she went to scout out Mewni. Maybe you can check if he's in his room. I'll let you borrow Manfred's scissors to check on him" After borrowing Manfred's scissors, she cut through the dimension to find Marco at his house. She knocked on the door. And after a quick reunion with her earth parents, she went upstars to Marco's room. She knocked on his door... But there was no response. After traveling home from Boovsland, Oh excitedly went up to his earth home and entered. "I'm hoooome!" He singsonged, but only his earth mom, Lucy Tucci, or as he liked to call her, My Mom, greeted him. "Hi, Oh!" She hugged him and kissed his forehead, making Oh giggle. "Hi, My Mom!" Oh greeted her "Is Tip beings here?" "Well, she was" Lucy replied "I think she's up in her room, but it's awfully quiet. Since you're home you better go check on her" "Will be doings!" Oh saluted her and went up to his and Tip's room. As he entered using the same tune he sung, he discovered Tip was gone. "Tip?" He said her name every time he looked somewhere, like the closet, or out the window, or back downstairs. When he realized she was gone, or missing, the fact made him sob uncontrollably. He flopped down on the floor and cried. "Tip!" He cried "Where are yous?!" Back at a place called Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, or as he liked to be called, Bloo, rushed downstairs to greet Mac for another day of fun. Bloo was given up against Mac's will to Foster's since Mac's mom wouldn't let Mac keep him. However, if he visited Bloo every day at three o' clock, he wouldn't be adopted and Mac and Bloo would remain friends. However, when it reached three, Bloo got excited, but then it dimmed down after Mac didn't show up. He waited a whole hour until his friends greetings scared him. "Guys!" Bloo scowled "What's the big deal?!" "Oh, sorry Bloo!" A tall, red imaginary friend named Wilt apologized "Where's Mac?" "Yea!" A big purple monster named Eduardo added "The muchacho should've been here by now!" "Coco coco co!" A bird-tree-plane hybrid imaginary friend agreed, though not exactly speaking English. "I know he's coming!" Bloo retorted "Mac would never leave me like this! There has to be a reason!" "His reason for being late is no excuse, Master Blooreguard" A voice said. When they all turned around, a bunny imaginary friend with a tie, top hat, and monacle appeared in front of him. Mr. Herriman "Our deal was that if he agreed to come every day by three, you wouldn't get adopted. But now that he hasn't even showed up, you are definetely on the adoption list now!" And he held up and adoption poster with Bloo's face on it. Bloo screamed and headed up to his room in fear. In his room, he cried quietly. "Oh, my little buddy!" Bloo sniffed "I know you wouldn't do this too me. You would be here by now if it wasn't for the person who kept you from coming here! Who is it?! Terrance? A teacher? Some criminal?! Oh, Mac! I usually don't say this, but I hope you're okay!" Farther out into space, Wander was napping in his hat. When he woke up, he greeted the day with a smile, then put his hat on his head. "Morning Sylvia!" He looked down where Sylvia would be. But she wasn't there. "Huh, where could she be? Oh! That's right. She must've gone further on this planet to get breakfast for me! How sweet of her! I'll join her and help!" So he raced across the whole planet, but no Sylvia. He did pick a few exotic fruits for himself and munched on them while looking. After looking the entire planet, he drooped onto the floor, looking down in the dumps "Has Sylvia left me...for good?" He wondered, sadly. Just then, he noticed a piece of paper under himself. The others in different places found pieces of paper themselves. When they read it, they were in shock. It said the same thing. If you ever want to see your friends again, come visit and I "might" spare them. 'Ajax ' Part 2 Eska paced back and forth, looking at the letter from a mysterious villain. "This is a nightmare!" She facepalmed herself, then straightened "No! Pull yourself, Devereaux! You are the most optimistic out of all the optmistic! There has to be a bright side to this" She tapped her chin with her wand, thinking "Well, Spiro has just been kidnapped by a ruthless villain and probably won't let him go....OOH! I get to save him! Yea! Nice bright side Devereaux! High five!" As she high fived herself, she began searching in the forest, the oldest place where she first fought ghosts. Yakko, Star, Oh, Bloo, and Wander searched for their buddies too. Until a mysterious tube sucked all of them up into it and brought them to a mysterious room where they were all seated. Eska noticed the familiar faces and nearly freaked out "This tube brought me straight into this void with my favorite characters in the world! Woohoo! Thank you, mysterious tube!" "Haha!" Oh laughed with her "I do so lovings the tube too. Sometimes I eat them!" Star gasped "Really? I thought tubes were for sucking up liquids from cups!" "Pardon my logic, ma'am" Wander interjected politely "But I think they're straws" "Ha! Ametures!" Bloo teased them "I once used a tube for a slide once! Except I got stuck and got the WORSE diaper rash in the world" "Well, let's not be rash-ional about this" Yakko added "They're red all over" Eska laughed hard "Ha! I've only just met you guys and I love you! I'm Eska Devereaux!" Each of them introduced themselves "Warner. Yakko Warner. Pun extrodinare and roasting king" "I'm Star Butterfly! Princess of Mewni!" "I am called Oh. But if I did have a last name, it would probably be Tucci, since my best friend Tip invited me into her family" "Blooreguard Q. Kazoo! Yea, I know perfect name. Oh, stop it, you're too kind!" "Well, I'm Wander! Just Wander! I am also named Tumbleweed, but I go by Wander from now on!" "It is so great to be around people who I relate to!" Eska Devereaux exclaimed "Have you guys lost your best friends too?" Before they could answer, a flash of light beamed and made the whole team cover their eyes. When they uncovered them, a council of men appeared in front of them. Mr. Plotz, Omnitraxus Prime, Yen Sid, The Gorg Master, Mr. Herriman, and one of the Lords of Illumination. "Ah hah!" Yakko pointed at Plotz. "I knew you took them!" "For the last time, I...!" Plotz was about to say, but Yen Sid silenced him. "Eska Devereaux" Yen Sid started to say "And each of you here" "I have a name y'know!" Bloo called out "Not supposed to be wasted!" "You have a wand?!" Star pointed at Eska's mickey-headed shaped one "Ya!" Eska answered "So do I!" Star showed her wand "Ohmigosh! Twinsies!" Eska called out, then laughed with Star "You ever noticings that this Yen Sid's name backwards is Disney?" Oh asked "Who ever would come up with such a cleverings name?!" "I know right?!" Wander agreed When Yen Sid cleared his thoat loudly, everyone shushed. Then he started to speak again "Eska Devereaux, Yakko Warner, Star Butterfly, Oh, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, and Wander..." "Bored!" Eska called out "I'm bored" Bloo stared at her, then smirked "I'm a fond of her" "I brought sandwiches if anyone want one" Yakko insisted Omnitraxus Prime sighed "I can't believe we have to put up with these people" "Tell me about out it" Mr. Plotz and Mr. Herriman said in unison "Don't be so negative" The Lord of Illumination told them "Remember, they just lost their best friends. They will listen if they know their best friends are in danger" Yen Sid sighed, then turned to the kids "All of your best friends are in danger" The six jerked their heads at Yen Sid. "Tell me Spiro is safe, Siddy!" Eska begged "They're all safe" Yen Sid answered, then showed seven people in a cage, each different "A villain named Ajax has kidnapped them and put them here. He is planning to do something horrible unless you go and save them" "Horrible?!" Bloo freaked out "What kind?!?!" Oh did the same and started to tear up "They better hurt Tip! She's by best friieend!" "And Sylvia" Wander was calmer but still upset "I can't do anything without her!" "SPIROOOOOO!" Eska cried "I WILL AVENGE YOU!" "Calm down!" Mr. Plotz demanded them "There is a way to save them" "Just one question though" Eska asked Yen Sid "How did you get Yakko, Oh, and Bloo in here? They're not anywhere on the Disney Dimension" "There are other animation dimensions, like Dreamworks, which is where Oh is from, and Warner Bros. which is where Yakko is from" Yen Sid explained "I do not know what dimension Bloo is from though" "That's right!" Bloo gloated "Blooreguard Q. Kazoo is from the unknown dimension!" "Weren't you on cartoon network?" Star added Bloo looked shocked at her, then sulked "Lucky guess" "You six have been chosen" Yen Sid "To face a challenge and save your best friends. You must band together to save them, even if it means getting to the lair on foot" "We have to walk?!" Bloo complained "Lame" "Road trip!" Eska exclaimed "Alright!" Star added "Well, I could get some exercise!" Wander optimistically injected "Who knows?" Yakko wondered "Maybe they're be some cute girls on the way. Helloooooo Nurse!" Bloo's head jerked up "Did someone say cute girls?" "I don't care how we get there!" Oh said "I just wanna get Tip back!" "You will" The Lord of Illumination said "You six are their last hope" Yen Sid concluded "I count on you to get them back, but beware. Ajax is not one to be taken lightly. You must be prepared for his traps and disillusions. I have given each of you a map to Ajax's lair. You will be able to find him with this. Good luck" As the five left chattering, Eska went up to the council herself "Yen Sid. I-I'm not sure about this. I want to save Spiro, but what if my fear prevents me from getting to him. What if...what if I pull a coward" "Eska" Yen Sid bent down to her "You pulled away from the Ivan fight because you weren't ready. You are ready to fight him. And trust your teammates. They have more to offer than you think" Eska smiled "Okay. I will" Then followed her new aquaintences. Part 3 Tha hand of Marco Diaz tried punching through the walls, but failed. He cringed as he looked at his sore hand. He looked back at the people he was with "Nice try, kid" a zbornack named Sylvia told him "But those bars are solid" "This is ridiculous!" A kid named Mac complained "I was just walking from school until a thing of sorts captured me! Now, Bloo will be adopted and I'll never see him again!" "Yea" Marco agreed "And Star and I won't be able to have adventures like we used to" "Well, try us!" A voice said. They were Dot and Wakko, Yakko's siblings who were also kidnapped. "This place is harshing my cuteness!" Dot said "It may need more pink!" "What, ew no!" Sylvia waved away the comment "I hate pink!" "Dude, same!" A girl named Tip added "I perfer a green if you ask me" "Well, maybe it needs more food" Wakko suggested, and pulled out a picnic basket out of his gag bag. "Sandwiches?" "Maybe a salad, thanks" Marco replied "How can you all think of food at a time like this?!" Mac asked them Dot jumped into his arms and filed her nails "Honey, relax! This guy of yours...Blob?" "Bloo" Mac corrected "Bloo, right" Dot continued "He'll be fine. He probably went somewhere so there's no way he'll be adopted" "You guys have it easy" Another voice said, it was none other than Spiro sitting in the corner "My buddy, Eska, is out there. I've just been super worried about her because she's only ten and she has to fight probably one of the biggest villains there were" "You're not alone, buddy" Marco comforted him "I've been worried about my friend, Star" "Same with Oh" Tip added "Who knows what mischief he's going to get into?" "He sounds just like Bloo" Mac commented "Well, as my best friend, Wander, always says, 'We need to look on the bright side'" Sylvia told them "Maybe they know about us and are on our way to save us" "That's what Eska would say to" Spiro replied "Well" Marco declared "We might be in here a little while" "Yea" Tip agreed "We might as well introduce ourselves" Part 4 Back with the crew, they had just started their journey to Ajax's lair, where they would rescue their friends before anyone got hurt. Everyone, except Bloo, were completely fine walking on foot. It was about the time where they reached halfway on the map into the woods. Yakko pulled out his paddleball to keep him distracted. "Is, is that" Bloo started to say "A paddleball..?!" "No" Yakko replied sarcastically "It's a wooden flat spoon with a ball tied to it" "Nice try using sarcasm on me, buddy!" Bloo retorted "But that is a paddleball. And you're so good at it!" Yakko then pulled out two paddleballs, and used them simutaneously, which made Bloo's jaw drop "TWO paddleballs?! Argh! Jealous! I can't even do one!" Yakko smirked "Problem?" As Yakko teased Bloo about the paddleballs, Wander spotted Eska being a bit distant from the group and decided to go talk to her, "Hiya, Eska! Everything alright?" "Oh, hi, Wander" Eska noticed him and smiled "Big fan by the way" "Aw, well I'm not that famous" Wander modestly replied "You okay, though? You seem a bit...into your own world" "Oh, uh, I'm fine" Eska answered "Just...lost in thought I guess" "About what?" Wander asked "I don't mean to be nosy an' all. I'm just wondering. Maybe I can help!" Eska looked into his eyes as her cheeks grew warm "Well...I guess I can tell you. It's-" "Guys! Over here!" Oh called out to them before Eska could say anything. As the team came towards him, Oh pointed out to a campsite with picnic benches and a fire pit. "Finally!" Bloo cried as he rushed to the bench and sat down "Thank you thank you thank you!" "I figured since it's getting dark" Oh explained "We can stayings here until dawn" Eska's face lightened up "Mershmellers!" as she ran to the campsite. "Y'know, I am getting tired!" Star commented "Let's take a break!" "Well, I do deserve a little break!" Wander added Yakko still looked around "Hey, what's the big deal? Where are those hiking babes that are supposed ot be around here?! Aw, well" He shrugged and pulled out his two paddleballs again. TBC Category:Blog posts